I Think We're Alone Now
by Serpensortia Sweetie
Summary: Only being able to meet in secret was really inconvenient. But Hermione was in love...with George Weasley, and nobody could know. They wouldn't understand. Well somebody might, but they aren't supposed to be together either.(Song-Fic, one-shot)


(Song-Fic to, 'I think we're alone now' I'm not quite sure who the song is by.)   
  
  
  


~I Think We're Alone Now~   
  
  
  


"10:30" Hermione thought ecstatically in her head, looking at her clock. She popped her head out of her bed hangings too see who was around, and if they were sleeping or not. Everything seemed to be quiet. She tiptoed out of bed and pulled her cloak out of her open trunk. There was a low rumble of thunder in the distance, and then the soft patter of rain on the windows. "I don't believe it! Why does this always happen when I am going to meet him." She shook her head and crept quietly out of her dormitory.   
  


When she got to the bottom of the stairs she peeked around the corner to see who else was there. There seemed to be no one so she proceeded to the portrait hole. Just as she was passing the fire place... " 'Moine, where you going at a time like this?" Ron was sitting by the fire playing wizard chess with Harry.   
  


She wondered how she didn't see them there. "I... I have to go to the.... library."   
  


"The library? Now? Hermione, that's crazy!" Harry said.   
  


"I've finished reading my book and I need another one." She thought up a lie quickly. It wasn't like it was the first time she was caught. "And I suggest you two go to bed, tomorrow is Sunday and you haven't started any of your homework yet, I believe." She pointed out.   
  


"Well...we uh...we did some..." Ron stuttered.   
  


"That's what I thought." She said and turned to walk out the portrait hole. "See you in the morning," she said over her shoulder as she walked out. She waited until the portrait closed and then walk down the corridor a bit making sure nobody was coming. She let out a sigh of relief and said, "That was a close one," before breaking into a run. 

  
  


~Children behave, 

~That's what they say when we're together.   
  
  
  


She ran down the deserted halls until she reached a stone statue of a dragon where he was supposed to meet her. It was a different meeting place than usual but somebody found out their old passageway and closed it up. She looked around and all was darkness except for a small stream of faint moonlight coming through a window down the corridor. All of a sudden a hand covered her eyes and an arm pulled her by the waist. She let out a loud scream of fright and surprise that echoed through the empty hall.   
  
  
  


~And watch how you play. 

~They don't understand   
  
  
  


"SHHHHH! Hermione, it's me."   
  


"Merlin, George!" She whispered, "Don't play around like that someone could hear..."   
  


Just as she said that they heard a soft meow from the end of the hall which surely belonged to Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat.   
  


"George! What do we do now!" She tried her hardest not to yell.   
  


"Don't worry, Love. I've been dodging this bloke for six years." He pointed out. They then heard Filch's voice talking to his cat. "This way!" George grabbed her hand quickly and sprinted down the hall.   
  
  
  


~And so we're running just as fast as we can 

~Holding on to one another's hands.   
  
  
  


They kept on running for a while until they reached a large suit of armor.. George took out his wand and murmured a spell and the armor took a step to the side. Hermione managed a soft "Wow" of amazement and George laughed at her. There was a long dark tunnel right behind where the armor was standing. George crouched down and climbed into the tunnel. He realized Hermione wasn't doing the same and he looked back at her. Her face wore an expression that clearly said, "You think I'm going in there?"   
  


"You better follow me if you don't want to get caught by Filch." He stated simply. She whined and followed him through the tunnel. It seemed like they were crawling in the tunnel for at least fifteen minutes when he said, "Almost there, Close your eyes." She started whining about not being able to see when all of a sudden she felt the rain pouring down on her head and her hands and knees were no longer on stone but on grass.   
  


"Stand up and take my hand. But DON'T open your eyes." he said playfully   
  


~Trying to get away 

~Into the night,   
  
  
  


She giggled and did as told. He began walking faster until he was almost in a full out run. "George! Slow down! I still have my eyes closed." she stumbled as her feet splashed into the puddles on the ground.   
  


He stopped abruptly "Don't need to slow down... We're here." He put his arms around Hermione's waist. And guided her down to sit on the wet grass.   
  


"Open your eyes."   
  
  
  


~And then you put your arms around me 

~And we tumble to the ground 

~And then we say...   
  
  
  


She Opened her eyes and a small gasp was all she could manage. The sight before her was beautiful. They were on the edge of a small clearing of willow trees. He put his hand under her chin and tilted her head upward. She looked up and her eyes widened. They were sitting under a tremendous willow tree that acted as a giant umbrella. The whole inside of it was lined with tiny live fairies, casting a glow down upon them. She up looked at him with astonishment. He smirked and said, "I think we're alone now."   
  
  
  


~I think we're alone now 

~There doesn't seem to be anyone around.   
  
  
  


"But how did you find..." She started.   
  


I have my ways he said sitting down on his knees in front of her. 

He never ceased to amaze her. He was more than any girl could ever ask for.   
  


He crawled over to her side and then cupped her face with his hand. They leaned in and kissed softly. After a few seconds their kiss deepened and Hermione leaned her back down onto the grass, pulling George on top of her. He had his arms on either side of her holding himself up, relieving her from some of his weight, and she had her arms around his neck. Their tongues left each others mouths occasionally in desperate attempts to breathe as quickly as possible. Time passed swiftly though their kiss seemed to last forever. They pulled apart slowly, taking a rest. Their hearts were racing like never before. They looked into each others eyes, which glowed with the light of the fairies, and their lips twisted into satisfied smiles.   
  
  
  


~I think we're alone now 

~The beating of our hearts is the only sound.   
  
  
  


"Its a shame... we have to come all the way out here to do this." George said trying to catch his breath.   
  


Hermione's smile faded a bit. "They would never understand if they knew. Everybody would think it's wrong for us to be together." She looked down at the ground.   
  


"So we will just have to come back here. And..." He kissed her lips softly and assured her, "...there is nothing wrong with us being together."   
  


~Look at the way 

~We gotta hide what we're doing. 

~'Cause what would they say 

~If they ever knew   
  
  
  


She sat herself down onto his lap and his arms wrapped around her stomach. He placed a tender kiss on her neck and she closed her eyes. That place was perfect.   
  
  
  


And they did. They went back whenever they got the chance to. They would run down the corridor, crawl through their tunnel, and tumble to the ground once they got to their tree. The glow of the magic fairies above them never faded, and neither did their love.   
  
  
  


~`And so we're running just as fast as we can 

~Holding on to one another's hands. 

~Trying to getaway 

~Into the night,   
  
  
  
  
  


---(Some time Passes)---   
  


One night around 11:30 

They were walking down the Hogwarts corridor, after coming back out of their secret tunnel. The were holding hands trying to be as quiet as possible on their way back to Gryffindor tower. They were just about to round the corner when they heard an oddly familiar voice giggling. 

  
  


~And then you put your arms around me 

~And we tumble to the ground 

~and then we say...   
  
  
  


They rounded the corner and gasped at what they saw. They weren't sure at first but they looked for a moment and they werw certain... It was Draco and Ginny. Ginny's back was leaning against the wall and Draco had his hands on her hips. They were in such a trance during their kiss that they didn't hear Hermione and George gasp while coming around the corner. "Heh-Hem..." Hermione pretended to clear her throat, making Draco jump away from Ginny, and for Ginny to straitened up her posture. Draco's shock lasted only for a few seconds before his eyes traveled down to Hermione and George's hands. Ginny saw as well.   
  


"What are you two doing out so late." Draco asked seriously, though he was still trying to catch his breath from his long kiss with Ginny. Hermione dropped George's hand immediately.   
  


"I think I'd like to ask you two the same." Hermione pointed out.   
  


"Well we were...." George started.   
  


"Me and Draco were just..." Ginny cut him off.   
  


Then Draco added in cutting her off, "See, we were going...."   
  


"And then we walked..." Hermione said quickly.   
  


All these things were said at the same time and the George quieted them all with a "Shhh!" They all stopped and looked at him. He walked over to Hermione taking her hand again. "Listen..." He paused for a moment. "This..." he motioned to all of them, "Never happened."   
  


"Deal," Hermione and Ginny said in unison.   
  


"Deal," Draco added shaking George's hand sealing the pact.   
  


"Nice running into you then" Hermione said as if it were any ordinary day.   
  


"See you tomorrow, mates," George said, before he and Hermione continued their walk back to Gryffindor tower. Ginny and Draco however waited until they were out of sight before Ginny whispered in Draco's ear, "I think we're alone now," And resumed their kiss.   
  
  
  


~I think we're alone now.....   
  
  
  


-The end-   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A/n- ok this isn't one of my favorites that I have written. Honestly, I really don't think I'm great at writing kissing scenes. But, I really liked this song and I wanted to make it work. I just realized that I haven't put little things on my stories that say I don't own them. Well here it is now....I don't own any Harry Potter Characters and I don't own this song....I don't even know who wrote this song but it wasn't me. Haha. Review PLEASE! Thanks!   
  



End file.
